Thunder
by chocolate rules
Summary: Dean's not scared. Nope. Not of anything! Except maybe thunder Wee!Chesters and Doting!John


**Title: **Thunder

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Characters:** John, Dean (6), Sammy (2), thunder

**Warning**: Extreme cuteness alert! Not for John haters.

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, just my plot bunny

**Summary**: Dean's not scared. No sir! Not at anything! (Except maybe thunder)

**Author**: chocolate rules

**A/N**: The thunder woke me up this morning. I was trying to go back to sleep, but it kept going. Still is. It even awoke my muse from its hibernation! So, I figured, I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, might as well write it: D

* * *

THUNDER 

Light erupted in the room, causing Dean to shot upright in his bed. He looked around, trying to find the source of all the commotion.

Nothing.

Glancing over to the other side of the room, where a small boy is nestled deep in the comforter, Dean sighed with relief. Sammy's okay.

And then there it was again.

Tossing aside his own comforter, Dean leaped out of his bed making a mad dash out of the room.

* * *

The kitchen was empty and a quick glance over at the living room told him that was empty too. 

The clock in the living room told him it was 230AM.

_Well, that figures, Dad's probably asleep in his room._

Another clash of thunder caused Dean to jump on the spot. But he didn't scream. Nope, that was for girls and babies, like Sammy.

The next clash of thunder did cause him a sharp intake of breath. He hadn't expected another one so soon.

Turning on his heel, he made another mad dash away from the living room to the other bedroom down the hall.

* * *

He heard the TV before he shoved the door open. 

There was his father, sitting against the headboard of the big King bed watching something with a lot of things blowing up on TV.

At the sound of his entrance, John had turned towards the door, sitting up straighter.

"Dean? What's wrong?" John asked immediately.

Dean squirmed where he stood. He didn't want to look like – what had Caleb called it? - chicken shit. He wanted to be brave and fearless, like his Daddy.

Never mind that he was this close to pissing himself silly.

"Dean? Bud, you okay?"

Dean watched as his father leaned a little closer to him, but still maintaining his seat on the bed.

"Um, yeah. Guess so."

His dad gave him a thoughtful look. He didn't believe a word out of Dean's mouth. Before he got to question further however, the question answered itself.

Another thundering clash resounded in the room. Bright blue lights filling the room through the windows.

Dean jumped in place, sharp intake betraying his 'calm' posture.

John gave him a knowing smile.

"Did the thunder scare you buddy?"

"Noooo," Dean said in a small voice.

Clearly, he might 'yes'.

John grinned deeply now. His brave little boy was trying to hide his fear.

"Oh, guess I shouldn't ask if you'd prefer sleeping inhere with me then. Since, you're not scared and all."

Dean gave him a hurt, hopeful, amused look. John kept the laughter bubbling inside him to himself. He didn't want to tease the boy; he just looked so damn cute.

Another vivid clash vibrated through the small apartment.

Opening his mouth, perhaps thinking that he would reconsider his father's offer, brought an unexpected out cry.

"DADDYY!!!"

Small feet came rushing down the hall.

Sammy appeared a second later. Sidestepping his brother, he dove straight into the awaiting safety of the bed.

Burying himself in the comforter by his father's hip, a little voice explained itself.

"Me scared."

Dean watched John turn his now extremely amused face to the small bump in the bed. Patting it stopped the small tremble.

"You're okay now."

"De gone."

Looking back at his eldest son, John motioned him closer.

"Well, Dean's here, with me," explained John.

Sammy's little head popped out for that.

"Here?"

"Yep," John replied.

Reaching out, John grabbed at Dean's little wrist tugging him onto the bed.

"He's right here."

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said, looking down at the curious, little eyes.

Settling back against his Daddy's chest, Dean lifted his legs slight, tugging the blankets over himself.

"Hi De."

Another bright explosion buried the little boy within the covers again. Dean tensed against his father.

* * *

John's arm wrapped around Dean's waist, tugging him a little closer. Planting a kiss to the top of the blond head he rested his chin there turning slightly to pat the shivers away from his youngest once more. 

"I'm glad you boys are here," John commented once both boys had calmed again.

"Me too!" Sammy piped up as he stretched out comfortably besides them.

He slowly snaked his thumb into his mouth, figuring that if he didn't make it obvious then Daddy wouldn't be able to tell what his intentions were.

Just as the offending thumb made its way past little milk teeth, John reached over and tugged the hand away. Giving the little boy a soft stern look, he glanced over to Dean with the questioning eyes.

"You are?"

"Sure am, buddy."

"But, why?"

"You scared Daddy?" Sammy asked in awe.

Now, John knew that he couldn't say he was – because he wasn't. However, if he out and said 'no', he also knew that Dean would repeat the reply and snake away to his room.

And he didn't want the boy to fake self-assurance only to have him shivering in fright alone.

Besides, it had been a long time since he had been able to just hold both boys to him. Keep them safe from things that didn't require weapons and a bible verse.

"I was scared, that you were scared," he said.

Sammy mulled that over for a second, nodded his understand.

"No be scared, Daddy. Me okay. And De here!"

Dean leaned back towards him, clutching at his arm. John figured that the little boy in his lap had accepted the weak answer as well.

"Good, I like you here," said John as he leaned down and planted a kiss on Sammy's cheek.

Sammy's arms snaked out and gave him a sleepy hug around his neck.

Sitting back up, he kissed the top of Dean's head again.

"We'll keep each other safe okay?"

Sammy nodded.

"We will?"

"Sure, buddy. You're always the strongest with your family."

Dean nodded, accepting the simplicity in the statement.

"Ready to sleep bud?"

Just as John's finished his question, another clash of thunder reverberated. This time, however, it sounded further away.

"Daddy! You scared the thunder away!" Dean said proudly as he slid down further into the covers.

Well, John wasn't one to think himself frail, but he knew that he couldn't really scared away an element of nature.

But, before he could straighten the boy out on that thought, a soft snore filled the room.

Sammy was out like a light. And Dean had joined him.

It was late, so John shut off the TV and sank the rest of the way into the bed. Both boys snuggled up to him and he wrapped a secure arm around them both and joined them in sleep.

Sure, come morning, they would be pouncing on the bed, tugging him into the land of the awoken; but tonight they had each other.

End.


End file.
